My Version of the Harvest Moon Story!
by FFFreak
Summary: The harvest moon story...my version!
1. The begining

Sniff Sniff. It was the funeral day...of grandfather. He was a great farmer.... "Don't be a baby," his father said. "Don't be a baby! Don't be baby! That was my grandfather that died!"   
  
Well...next weekend there tearing down the farm...to make an amusement park! Isn't that great son!" "No! No they can't tear down grandpa's old farm! That's terrible! Besides I'm turning 21...I don't need an amusement park!"   
  
"Well...does the farm really mean something to you?." "Well yeah... I guess it does." "Look," his father whispered "we'll negotiate what to do with the farm later." "When is later?" "After the funeral...be quiet for now."  
  
LATER  
  
Later they (the farmer whose name is Joseph, his father, and the mayor) met at the mayor's house. They all had different ideas for the farm. The mayor still wanted to make an amusement park of the house...thought the park could even have some things that belonged to the old grandfather. Joseph's father thought he was still pretty young. "You can have the farm for say about... 2...no 3... no wait maybe 2 years. How does that sound?" "No way. I'm responsible. I think I should have the farm for at least 4 years," he yelled back at his father. Joseph's father was shocked! Never had he seen or heard his son so determined to have something! "I still say it would make a great amusement park," said the mayor. The three of them argued on and on. But finally they decided. Joseph was to have the farm for three years. If he successfully succeeded (which includes getting married and being friends with people of the city) he could keep the farm.  
  
Many days later the trouble began. The trouble of having to make a great farm starting from scratch...except 300 gold. Joseph thought of it as a fun challenge but did not realize the hard work he would have to do on the farm.  
  
The house had nothing. Absolutely nothing. Except for a bed, a television, a table to eat, and a treasure chest to hold items. There were also no chickens, cows, or sheep. The only thing he had to help him out was a hammer, sickle, an axe, and a hoe.  
  
End Chapter 


	2. Dogs, Flowers, Farming Tricks, Hotties, ...

It was a dull start to the farm the next day. Joseph wasn't used to waking up early at 6:00 A.M. After a good breakfast he went outside and surprisingly a little girl was running around chasing her dog. I thought "what is a little girl doing chasing her dog in MY farm.  
  
"Hello," I said "what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Josephine. What's yours?"  
  
"My name's Joseph."  
  
"Oh so your that guy that's running this farm...sorry about your grand pappy," Josephine said.  
  
"Oh it's ok," I replied back. (No it wasn't...what am I thinking...it's NOT ok that my grandfather died)!  
  
"Would you like some help chasing your dog around?" I said.  
  
"You know," she said "I'm really sick of my dog...he doesn't seem to like me anymore and my mom said...that I could give it away if I wanted to...would you like it?"  
  
"Ok it could be useful," (like training for a dog race...I could win something) I replied.  
  
"You'll have to chase it down first...bye," she said. But before she left my farm she yelled "Her name is Woofy. You can give her a different name though." "You know I kinda like Woofy...I think I won't change her name.  
  
It was a horrible chase for the dog...he wouldn't stop for anything...not even her favorite dog food (Josephine told me her favorite was Dog-o-liscious...a weird name).  
  
Finally about an hour (damn that's a long time) I caught the dog. I can't believe that Josephine didn't help me. After I caught the dog I thought maybe the doghouse was there but grandpa never got a dog.  
  
Well I still had the rest of the day ahead of me. It was only 7:30. First, I thought, I should go into town. To the right of me I saw a flower and other crops shop. I went inside to see what they had. "ooh they have some potatoes," I said out loud. "Yes," the store owner said. "They are 200 gold. They take long to grow but you get more money in return when you sell them. You also get a free watering can with your first purchase." (Oh how nice I though)! "It is good for a 3x3 square like all flowers and crops  
  
After I made my purchase (I only had 100 gold left) I went to the farm. I took my hoe and hoed a 3x3 piece of land. I stood in the middle of the square and threw the seed up in the air and they landed perfectly in their place (amazing how these farming tricks work)! Then I watered the crops, all 9 of them.   
  
After that I read the newspaper. Some girls were looking for a date in the paper. I've never heard of this dating technology. They're names were Karen, Elli, Maria, Popuri, and Ann. Eww Maria looked ugly. Ann looked like a 5 year old little girl...maybe she was (hahaha). Popuri was a pink haired freak! Elli was OK but Ann was better. Damn Karen is hot I thought to myself. Well after checking that out I saw that Green Ranch Farm was looking for someone to take their horse. I could use a horse. I'll go by there today.  
  
End Chapter 


	3. Speedy and the Bar

It was now 12:00 (amazing how I was reading the paper for that long...or maybe the author is exaggerating the story)! As I left the farm I noticed they mailman walking around. "H-Hey," I said to him. "Hey Joseph what's up?" "I'm going to Green Ranch Farm right now...there was an add in the paper saying they wanted to give away their horse. See ya," I said.  
  
The horse looked small. I would have to raise him and train him to be fast.  
  
I'm at the farm when Ann (the 5-year-old-looking girl) greeted me. "Hey you must be Joseph...the boy running that farm." (Looked as if she was itching to talk about my grandfather...it was nice that she didn't though). "So you're looking for the horse right?" (Man she was just itching)! "Yes I am." "OK hold on let me call my brother...he'll decide if you can take speedy." (I'm guessing that's the name of the horse).  
  
"Grey," Ann yelled. "Come over here!" "What is it?" Grey replied. "Do you like him?" "Think he could take the horse?" Ann said. "Hey Grey," I said. "Don't talk to me," he retorted. "Wow he's the mean one," he whispered to Ann. "Don't worry he's mean to new people...or maybe just shy," Ann whispered back.  
  
"I don't like him," Grey whispered to Ann. (Seems to be a lot of whispering here). "He says you can take the horse," Ann said. "What!" Grey thought to himself. "Maybe she's saying that because she likes him...Nah." He said to himself (again)! "Wow I thought he was mean or maybe he said no but your saying yes," Joseph said aloud.   
  
"Well bye everyone," I said. "Maybe I'll come by later." "No, that's OK," Grey yelled out. He doesn't want me around...how rude I thought!  
  
Again as I leave their farm I see the mailman...wonder what he's doing here...there are no houses around. Oh well I'll just leave him. Good thing my farm and Green Ranch farm are only 10 yards away.  
  
Well what was there to do now? Well there were a lot of weeds, stumps, small rocks, and big rocks. (Guess old grandpa didn't want to fix and clean the farm...couldn't blame him since he was sick). I'll take care of that later. Right now I'll watch some TV.   
  
I went inside and when I turned on the TV and it was on the Educational Channel. Maybe I could get something out of this. "Sis I can't seem to break up big rocks and stumps," someone said on TV. "Well do you hit them six times?" Her sister answered. "You must hit them 6 times. Also eventually your hammer and other basic tools (including what the farm came with and the watering can) can be upgraded. When you upgrade a tool it doesn't take as long to break something up. The 2 different upgrades are silver and golden tools. If you have a silver tool it will take to hits to break up a stump or big rock. If you have a silver watering can or sickle it will water or cut a row of flowers or grass in one turn. With a golden tool you can break a stump or a big rock in one hit. With a golden watering can or sickle you can water or cut a 3x3 square!" I went to turn off the TV. "That was some useful information," I said aloud even though no one was around.   
  
I went outside and remembered that there was food in the forest that I could sell! A source of gold since I only had 100. In the forest there were a few very-berry berries (weird name I know), some edible grass (how can you eat grass?!?!), and some medical herbs. I thought that because Karen was a wine maker person thingy (I don't know what you call them) she could use some very-berry berries because they're like grapes that you use for making wine. Well after I collected the food stuff I put them in the bin that you use for selling. (Except for the very-berry berries...those are for Karen...maybe she'll like me if I give them to her)!   
  
Well it was 5:00 P.M. now and I heard from my grandfather that the buyer (the guy that buys your stuff) is supposed to come and buy your stuff. (Obviously he's gonna buy your stuff)! Perfect timing because the buyer has come! "Hello is this all you're selling? I'm taking it, OK?" "Yup take it all," I said.  
  
The buyer has left and now since it's almost nighttime I'm going to the bar. (The bar is open at night and closed on Sundays...it was a Thursday the 1st of Spring)(In the game Harvest Moon it doesn't have months it has seasons). I left the farm and went into town. Wow! I just noticed all the stores here! There was the flower shop (you already know about that), Rick's Shop (they sell tools there like a brush for cows & sheep, ect.), the souvenir shop, church, the bakery, the bar, and there was also the Town Square (not exactly a shop). There were more stores and houses in the distance so I couldn't tell what they were.  
  
Well, anyway I went to the bar. There were a few people (the mailman, Grey, Karen's father, the bartender, and Ann's father) here. But there she was! Karen! That total hottie! I walked up to her and said "H-H-H-H-Hello...D-D-Do you work here?" (Looked like it because she was passing out drinks). "Why are so many guys so shy around me?" she said. That made me feel less shy knowing that it's OK for us guys to be comfortable around a hottie! "And yes I do work here." "Well you and your family like wine and making it right?" "Yes we do...we even have a wine cellar." "Well here I thought you might like this." I handed her the very-berry berries. "They're good for making wine," I said. "Kyaaaa I love this! I'm so happy," she said. Didn't know she would have such a strong reaction to some grapelike fruit! "Would you like another one?" I said. "No, but thanks. It's nice how some people care for other people though." (I hope she means me)! "Well I'll be getting on my way now." "Wait I would like you to take this. Here." Wow she gave me 100 gold! "Thank you." "Well bye now," I said. "See ya around." I went back to the farm passing all the stores. Maybe I'll visit all the stores. Finally at the entrance of my farm the mailman wasn't there (Duh, because he was at the bar). I went inside my house and went to sleep.  
  
End Chapter 


End file.
